


A Moonlit Hunt with Aether

by The_Snipes22



Series: Snipes: After Dark [2]
Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Demon Sex, Demons, Eventual Smut, F/M, Light Bondage, Porn With Plot, Predator/Prey, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 09:57:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16261844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Snipes22/pseuds/The_Snipes22
Summary: You, a sister of sin, decide to take a moonlit walk one night in the garden. Bad Idea, as it's the full moon, and the ghouls are on the prowl.Drafted from the original idea of considering:Taking a moonlit walk in the garden.Turns into a moonlit trystTurns into a moonlit fuck





	A Moonlit Hunt with Aether

It’s a quiet, cool, fall night. The moon is full, and a warm wind is blowing through the trees. The weather is almost unsettling. There feels like there’s energy in the air making it seem heavier than normal. It’s making you anxious, so you go for a walk in the chapel garden to try to calm down.

You walk down the empty corridors of the chapel complex and hope that you don’t encounter anyone. Least of all any of the ghouls, Papas, or the Cardinal. They always acted...odd whenever the moon was close to being full. Sister Imperator imposed a curfew during the week surrounding the full moon and being caught out of the permitted areas while it was in effect was met with swift and harsh punishment. The only people allowed out were Sister imperator and four or five other high-ranking sisters of sin.

Your heart pounds as you sneak your way to the garden. At one point you think you hear footsteps coming down the hallway in front of you, so you hide in an alcove, waiting for them to pass. The footsteps pass your hiding spot and continue down the hall, but you saw nothing making the footsteps.

_ They always said that the complex was haunted _ you think as you quickly go on your way again.

“Yeah, that was a ghost.” You quietly whisper to calm yourself as you finally make it to the doors to the garden. You open the doors as quietly as possible and slip through at the first chance you can and close the doors just as quietly as you opened them.

You take a deep breath.  _ Success!  _ you think to yourself,  _ Now let’s see if I remember how to get to the forest from here _ .

The “forest” as it was colloquially called, was really just a large clearing surrounded by different species of pine trees. No matter what time of year it is, there is always a soft layer of pine needles cushioning the ground. The way to the “forest” is marked with two Redwood trees. You once asked one of the more senior sisters of sin how long the forest had been there, since the clergy itself wasn’t that old. She just replied, “It’s always been here.”

You wind your way through the carefully trimmed roses and pull your robe tight around you as a gust of wind blows through the garden. The moon was almost at its zenith, but the night still had a sinister feeling weighing over everything. The strangest thing about this night so far was that usually you could hear the chirping of crickets. Normally they were so deafening you could barely hear yourself think. But tonight, you haven’t heard a single chirp.

The only thing you hear as you reach the entrance to the forest is your heartbeat in your ears and the rustling of wind in the trees.

The forest is somewhat of a meditation place for you. It’s the place you go to when you need to calm down, or just to be alone. It’s one of the places that you felt comfortable in. You always thought it odd that almost none of the other sisters of sin ventured there.

As you walk down the pathway to the clearing, you think you hear someone whispering. But the sound stops with the end of the next gust of wind.

You reach the clearing. The moon is at its peak, and the clearing is cast in a grey-blue light.

You see a figure standing in the middle of the clearing. You cautiously and quietly step forward, trying to see who it is. You recognize almost immediately that it’s a ghoul. You suppress a yell of surprise. It seems he hasn’t noticed you yet. You slowly begin to back away towards the way you came when you run into something.

“Well, well, well. It seems someone is out past curfew.” You hear a voice scolding you from the thing, no, the person, you ran into.

You yell in surprise, your voice echoes off the trees and is lost on the wind. You slowly look up and see a pair of bright red, pupilless eyes staring back at you. A pair of arms locks you in place and you struggle to break free. Without a second thought, you headbutt the ghoul in the face with the back of your head. He cries out in pain and lets you go. You try to flee, but something grabs your ankle and you fall. You manage to scramble to a sitting position and try to scoot away. The ghoul is holding his bleeding nose and grimacing. You can see the moonlight glint off his razor-sharp teeth. He’s not wearing a mask, and although his face is human-like, he has a pair of curled horns emerging from his temples. And his tail is wrapped around your ankle.

“It seems we’ve run into a feisty one, boys.” He chuckles.

You hear rustling coming from the clearing around you. You look around and see three other ghouls emerging from between the trees. They also didn’t have masks on, had horns coming from their heads, and sleek black tails gradually swinging from side to side as they walk.

The ghoul in the center of the clearing turns  around, his bright, cat-like, gold eyes glowing in the moonlight.

The original ghoul you ran into crouches down and brings his face level with your own.

“Don’t you know it’s dangerous to be out this late? Especially on a night like tonight.” He growls and caresses your face with a clawed hand, leaving a trail of his own blood on your cheek.

A ghoul with bright blue eyes laughs and adds, “Especially when we haven’t had anything decent in ages.”

“Water, Shut it!” The ghoul in front of you snaps.

Water clears his throat and mumbles “Sorry Fire.”

Your heart feels like it’s going to burst out of your chest. You try to rationalize everything that’s happening in your mind, the ghouls?  Demons. So, by extension, the Papas? Demons. The Cardinal? Demon. The only thought that keeps going through your mind is  _ Holy shit, I’m going to die, they’re going to eat me and I’m going to die. Why didn’t I just listen to the curfew, I should be back in my room.  _ Tears start to run down your face.

Fire wipes away one of your tears with his thumb and cuts your cheek in the process. “Don’t worry, we aren’t going to kill you.” He says with a smile. You think you hear an unspoken yet at the end of his sentence. Fire licks the blood off his claw and smiles. “My dear, your blood is just the thing I needed tonight.”

You start shaking your head and attempt to back away from Fire. The ghoul with the golden yellow eyes cocks his head and looks at you, almost with concern in his eyes.

Fire grabs your arm with his other hand and keeps you in place. His grip is like iron, and if you survive tonight, you are sure it’s going to leave a bruise.

“You can’t really leave now, we just started to chat.”

Another voice cuts in and hisses, “Fire, this one’s mine.”

Fire looks at the ghoul with the gold eyes and responds, “Really Aether? You never take part in this, I’m surprised! But, I saw her first, and she attacked me. So, I get to decide what happens.”

You open your mouth to scream for help, but Fire covers your mouth with his hand and pushes you backwards until your back is flat on the ground.

“Shhh, the Ghouls are talking, sister.” He whispers in your ear, “Let your superiors speak.” There was silence. The tension in the air is so thick that you feel like you could cut it with a knife.

A huge gust of wind blows through the trees and you hear an ear-piercing screech. Fire’s claws are torn off you as Aether slams into him. You cry out in pain as Fire’s claws cut your cheeks, but you quickly crawl backwards away from the fight. The other ghouls pounce into the fray and the screeching intensifies. You scramble to your feet and just run. You don’t know what direction you are headed, but as long as it’s away from the sound of the ghouls fighting, you are fine with it.

You run until your legs give out. The sound of fighting has stopped, and the sound of crickets returns. You sit against a tree and hope to Satan that no one finds you here and you fall asleep.

You wake up the next morning in your bed, with your wounds dressed and a note on your bedside table.

_ If you can, meet me in the forest during the day. Just pretend you’re sick and wear the medical mask. That’ll help with the scratches on your face. Also, if anyone knocks on your door the next few nights, don’t let them in, it’s probably Fire thinking with his dick again. _

It was stamped at the bottom with Aether’s symbol.

You decide to meet with Aether during the day, as he was the one who let you run away. You make your way to the forest, and encounter Aether, standing in the center of the clearing, just like the night before.

He rushes over to you the instant he sees you.

“Oh, thank satan! You’re alright.” He exclaims and envelops you in a hug. “Didn’t Sister Imperator tell you not to go out on nights like that?”

“No one ever explained why, actually, and they never said the garden was off limits.” You respond angrily and push out of his hug.

Aether sighs, “Now you know why.” He indicates his horns. “I try to be the only sane one when they get like that. But things can get out of hand.” He shrugs but winces and holds his shoulder.

“Shit are you okay?” You ask.

“I could be better. I can just ask Imperator for some bandages, she’ll understand. I can only save you from the other ghouls once though. So, don’t go out at night for the next few months. Fire gets quite… ah, obsessive when he thinks something he wants is being taken from him.”

Over the next few months, you and Aether continue to meet and talk. He teaches you a lot about the ghouls and it turns out they have a cycle of hunger that goes along with the moon cycles. Every cycle brings a different need for carnal pleasures. Sex, gambling, drinking, et cetera.

Over this time, you feel yourself falling for Aether, and you meet with him in the forest. You tell him you want to fuck him during the next upcoming cycle.

“No. I told you when we met the first day that I need to be the sane one amongst them.”

“But why?” You ask, “You said yourself that it’s detrimental to not listen to the urges.”

“Yes, I know but, I feel that it’s my responsibility to at least watch over the others.”

“Listen Aether,” you say and look him square in the eyes, “stop thinking about them. They can take care of themselves, what do  _ you _ want to do?”

Aether holds your stare for a while and says “This upcoming cycle is one of lust, and thinking back, I haven’t done anything in a while. But I don’t want you to be punished for getting caught being out after curfew because of me.”

You put a finger to his lips and say in a stern voice, “Don’t worry about me, worry about you.”

He gently takes your hand with both of his and brings it to his chest.

He takes a shaky breath in and says “Nine days, Meet me here a little before sunset, be ready to run, be ready to fuck, make me work for it.”

You touch your forehead to his and respond, “Sounds like a plan.” You peck him on the lips and leave him in the clearing.

 

* * *

 

Nine days seem to pass by in an instant.

An hour or so before sunset, and before curfew, you dress like you are going for a run, and head to the garden. Much to your chagrin, you run into Sister Imperator on the way down.

“Going for a jog? At this time of day?” She crosses her arms and raises an eyebrow at you suspiciously.

You smile innocently and respond, “Yes Sister. I’m really busy during the day, so now is really the only time I can do this. I promise to be back in by curfew.”

She nods, “I’ll hold you to it.” She says as she walks off.

You release the breath you were holding. You know if she checks on your room tonight, you are going to be in a lot of trouble. You quickly head to the garden, thankfully not running into anyone else.

When you arrive at the garden, the sun is quite low in the sky and the moon is starting to rise. You quickly stretch and start jogging around the garden, just in case Sister Imperator followed you for some reason. You make your way to the forest to meet Aether, slowing down to a walk when you reach the trees.  You take a few deep breaths to calm your breathing and forge onward to the clearing.

Aether was standing in the middle of the clearing, shirtless and shoeless, with his feet apart and his arms behind his back. He faces you and smiles, the dying sunlight shines off his bright white teeth, and his golden eyes look you up and down like an animal sizing up its prey. His tail whips from side to side in excitement. You can feel your heart start to pound in anticipation when he locks eyes with you.

When he notices what you’re wearing, he smiles even wider and says, “I’m glad you came prepared.”

You laugh and reply, “Of course, don’t want to sprain any ankles while jogging through the woods.”

You walk towards him and the hairs on the back of your neck stand up. You feel like someone other than Aether is watching you. When you reach the center of the clearing, Aether envelops you in a hug and whispers in your ear, “I’ll take care of Fire.”

You nuzzle your face into his chest hair and mumble, “Please do, I only want you chasing me after all.”

“Fire!” Aether growls, “I know you’re out there, so stop hiding.”

Fire laughs and appears at the entrance of the clearing. He puts up a hand to stop Aether from saying anything more.

“I’ll cut to the chase, It’s just me here. And like I said a few months ago, I get to decide what happens, and I’m here to claim what is rightfully mine. Little bitch pretty much broke my nose last time, and I intend to repay the favor, and maybe a little more.” Fire cocks his head and looks at you with a devilish smile, his tail whips back and forth in excitement.

Aether pulls you slightly closer to him and wraps his tail protectively around your leg as Fire begins to walk into the clearing.

“She’s mine Fire. I’ve already claimed her.”

Fire continues walking towards you and Aether and scoffs, “No you haven’t, you liar. I don’t smell you on her  _ or _ see your mark, so she’s free game.”

Aether’s eyes quickly flit between you in his arms and Fire steadily approaching. Aether quickly whispers, “I’m so sorry for this, I was going to do this after, but the cards are against me it seems.”

His right hand starts to glow with a purple-blue light. He pulls you to him with his other arm and kisses you as he presses the light into the base of your spine.

His kiss is, for lack of a better word, heavenly. He tastes like lightning, sharp and sour at first, but it soon mellows into an overall sweetness. You can’t think about the kiss, however, because of the searing pain at the base of your spine. It feels like you are being burned alive but also dunked in a freezing cold lake all at once. You cry out in pain, but your cry is muffled by the kiss. You feel yourself losing consciousness, but Aether’s kiss somehow keeps you grounded.

The light slowly fades from Aether’s hand and he pulls his face away from yours.

“I told you Fire, this one is mine. So why don’t you leave and find someone else to fuck.” Aether growled in warning, not looking away from your eyes.

Fire stops walking, a flash of disbelief crosses his face, but it is quickly replaced with anger. “Fine Aether, I’ll back the fuck off. Don’t think there won’t be consequences for this. Sister Imperator and Nihil know about your little tryst here in the forest, so enjoy your night together, you probably won’t have many more like this.” Fire laughs and disappears into the light of the dying day.

“He’s bluffing, that son of a bitch.” you spit, “I ran into Sister Imperator on the way down here and she didn’t try to stop me in the slightest.”

“I sure hope he is. What a buzzkill am I right?” Aether chuckles and lightly kisses you, “I hope you still have enough energy for tonight, you’re going to need it.”

Your lower back throbs in pain and you wince. “I think I still do, you sure Fire isn’t going to bother us?”

Aether looks you dead in the eyes, “I’m sure. I don’t think even Fire would go against the old laws. I’ll explain later what that is. For now, though, I think we should forget about him and everything else. It’s just me, you, and the forest around us.”

The sun is almost completely set, and the light touches only the tops of the trees around you.

Aether backs you into a tree and leans over you, his hands on the tree on either side of your head.

“I haven’t let myself go feral in a while, the only thing I can guarantee is that I won’t kill you. I promise.”    
“I’ll hold you to it.”

Aether laughs and kisses you. This kiss is soft and gentle and he continues to softly kiss you until the sun slips completely behind the mountains, and the stars begin to appear. His kisses become more frantic and hungrier and his breathing becomes labored. You faintly smell vanilla and hear the bark of the tree near your head being ripped apart by his grip. You hear a low growl come from him.

“I forgot how much fun it feels to be feral.” His voice is different, sounding less like a peaceful breeze blowing through the trees on a spring day, and more like the deep roar of a tiger. His eyes now have a spark of hunger, you know that this cycle has officially begun.

“I feel free for the first time in a very long time. I don’t have Fire to look after, I don’t have to answer to Sister Imperator’s every beck and call. I can just focus on the important things.” His claws rake down the trunk of the tree and settle on your hips. He hungrily kisses you, pushing your head into the tree behind you. His demonic tongue coils and dances around yours and down your throat, almost threatening to choke you. His tail wraps around your thigh and he leans against you, pinning you to the tree with his body.

He slowly retracts his tongue, and licks his lips.

“Have I ever told you that you taste absolutely divine. I can’t wait to see how you taste after a hunt.”

You chuckle, “I did promise you that you are going to have to work for it, perhaps it’ll taste all the sweeter.”

“Perhaps,” Aether grins, his sharp teeth glint in the light of the moon rising over the tops of the trees, “But you need to know how this little game of mine is going to work. I’ll give you about a five-minute head start, give or take 30 seconds.  You are allowed to run anywhere in the forest, rose garden is off limits, the complex is off limits,” he growls in your ear, “and most of all, escaping is off limits.”

You wrap your arms around his neck and ask, “But what if I do escape? What then?”

He gently holds your face with both of his hands and caresses your cheeks with his thumbs. He snorts at your question. “You won’t. I would never let you escape.”

He kisses you, and your mind is filled with countless scenes of someone pouncing on their prey and devouring it. You feel slightly dizzy due to the rate that the scenes are passing by. The swirl of vignettes suddenly stops, and you are back in the clearing.

Aether’s voice is raspy as he says in your ear, “I haven’t re-lived those memories in a long time. I forgot just how exciting being on the hunt is.”

His hands move back to your hips, and he presses you further into the tree. The bark digging into your lower back makes you whimper in pain. He smiles, and with throaty growl he says, “Four minutes.”

He doesn’t resist as you push him off you and take off running into the woods. You run for a short while weaving your way through the trees, then slow to a jog to catch your breath. You hear an unholy roar pierce through the crisp winter air and you jog faster. The roar trails off, and you are surrounded by complete silence. The only sounds you can hear are your footsteps on the bed of pine needles, your breathing, and the pounding of your heart. You have to slow to a walk, as you run into a field of spiky brambles. You are glad you wore leggings tonight as the thorns catch on your clothes as you walk through them. However, some of the thorns scratch you on your arms. They are thin and shallow scratches, but they still bleed a tiny bit. You hiss in annoyance and pain.

You almost fall on your face as you finally break free of the brambles and step right into a mud puddle. Your shoe is stuck, thinking on your feet, you quickly untie your shoe and slip off your sock, leaving both in the puddle. You quickly look around, listening for some sign of Aether. It’s still dead silent. You take off your other shoe and leave it behind.

_ Less to take off later _ you laugh to yourself. You just hope you don’t run into anymore bramble patches. You leave the clearing, continuing to weave around the trees.

You hear Aether laugh. It seems like he’s right behind you. You whirl around but find nothing.

“Clever,” he says with a dark chuckle, “Moving quieter now hmm? Well, that’s not going to help you at all.”

He suddenly pounces on your back, knocking you to the ground. He sits on you, straddling your back and leaning his hands on your shoulders.

“If this is you trying your hardest, I’m quite disappointed.” He hisses in your ear, “I’m not even breathing hard, but it seems  _ you’ve _ worked up quite a sweat.” He leans down and slowly licks the sweat off the back of your neck. You shiver and moan as his rough, cat-like tongue brushes against your skin.

It was your turn to laugh, “If you think this is my best, you have a lot to learn, Aether.”

You quickly curl up into a ball and stand up. Aether falls backwards with a cry of surprise. He tries to grab onto you, but he misses, and his claws easily rip through your shirt like a hot knife through butter. Your shirt falls to the ground in tatters, and you shiver from the sudden exposure to the cold air. You sprint as fast as you can away from Aether, hyperaware of all the sounds around you.  Your heart is pounding, with excitement or desire, you can’t tell, maybe a bit of both.

* * *

  
  


 After many encounters with Aether, and you escaping every single one, the moon is high in the sky. You are out of breath and tired, you stop in a clearing of trees and lean on your knees to try to catch your breath. Your leggings beneath the knee have been torn to shreds by the plants and Aether’s claws. You straighten up, your breath finally calm, on the edge of the clearing, you see a pair of glowing gold eyes. You hear a low roar, and he pounces. The wind is knocked out of you as he knocks you to the ground. He straddles you, wraps his hands around the base of your neck and leans forward, attempting to choke you.

He whistles and says, “I  _ do _ wonder how you are going to get out of this one my sweet.”

You smile and manage to choke out, “I’m not.”

Aether seems confused at your smile.

You weave one of your arms below his and the other below and interlace your fingers. You bend your knees, so your feet are flat on the ground. You buck your hips and lean to the right, rolling him off of you and slamming him into the ground. You land on top of him, with your forearm on his neck. You stare right into his eyes and raise your eyebrows in an “I told you so” gesture. His head falls back in shock. You quickly push yourself off of him and stand some distance away from him next to a tree, trying to anticipate his next move. Both of you are breathing heavily, inhaling and exhaling in sync.  

Aether slowly stands, bares his teeth, and runs at you. You grab him and pivot on the ball of your foot, crouching down to bring him down to the ground and, using his own momentum against him, slamming his back into the base of the tree next to you.

He’s stunned for a moment and you take this opportunity to plant yourself on his lap. You sit with your knees on either side of him, lean your elbows on his shoulders, pinning him to the tree, and put your chin in your hands.

He quickly shakes his head and blinks a few times to focus on you. You widely smile and ask “You give up? Cause even though escaping is against the rules, evading you until you give up isn’t.”

As a response, he tightly winds his tail around your ankle, wraps his arms around your waist, and pulls you close to him. He takes one of his razor-sharp claws, and slowly runs it up your sternum, not pressing hard enough to cut you, but enough to neatly cut your bra in two and leave a thin red scrape from your navel to the base of your throat.

He viciously smiles and hisses, “I haven’t given up, but it seems you have. Your energy is flagging. Why else would you do this.”

“Because sometimes prey wants to get caught.” You wiggle out of his grip and move to run, but Aether quickly stands up and tackles you to the ground. 

“I win.” He smiles and grabs your wrist with a grip of iron.

You feel weightless for a moment as you are transported to a well-furnished room with large windows. You don’t care about the view, you only care about the Ghoul in front of you.

He chuckles and says, “Let’s see how prized my prized catch is.”

He tears off your remaining clothing and whistles. “Quite prized indeed, but can she act the part as well?”

He pushes you into a wall and presses his thigh to your crotch and slowly rubs the rough material across your clit. You moan, and he growls and bites down on your collar. You hiss in pain and he purrs with satisfaction.

He slowly licks your neck up to your ear and whispers with a smile, “Wrong.”

His clawed hands press your shoulders into the wall. He takes his right hand and slowly rubs it down your side, you can feel him transforming his hand back into a more human shape with no claws. He stops at your hip.

“I’ll give you a hint,” he murmurs as he slides his hand to your inner thigh, “Me.”

He takes his knee and spreads your legs a bit wider. He takes his hand and lightly traces your entrance with his fingers.

You bite your lip and your breath catches as you inhale. 

“Aether, please.” You beg, as he continues to circle your entrance like a cat stalking a mouse, waiting for the right chance to strike.

“The magic words.”  He kisses you at the same time he thrusts his fingers into you.

You moan into the kiss as he rubs your clit. His kisses increase in intensity as he pushes further into you. You wrap your arms around him  and dig your nails into his shoulders with every thrust of his hand. Between kisses, he breathlessly says “I’m going to make you beg, make you scream my name into the night, and you are going to get on your knees and worship me. No questions, no chit-chat from you, I give an order, and you follow.”

He brings you over the edge, and your legs feel like they can’t support your weight anymore. Aether removes himself from you arms and drops you to the floor on your hands and knees.

He kneels down in front of you, mumbles a few unintelligible words, and wraps his hands around your neck. He removes his hands and goes to sit on the modern styled couch that faces the large floor to ceiling windows. Once he sits down, he mimes pulling you towards him and you feel a pressure around your neck, making it harder for you to breathe. He pulls harder, and you cough and fall forward as you are pulled towards him by your neck. You crawl forward a few steps, and make to stand up. You hear Aether snap his fingers, and a huge weight pushes you back on your hands and knees. You wince and hold your left shoulder as you feel him biting you again, but he hasn’t moved from his position on the couch.

“Wrong again.” He growls, and jerks you toward him. 

You let out a strangled cry as the pressure on your windpipe increases. You crawl towards Aether on your hands and knees and the pressure on your neck gradually decreases. When you reach him you sit back on your heels and look at him expectantly. He leans forward, and pulls your head up, “Now that’s a good girl,” he purrs and kisses you. 

He sits back and undoes his pants, leaving you to do the work of freeing his cock from the confines of his pants.

* * *

  
  


He loudly groans, “God  _ damn  _ you’re good at this.” As he finishes inside your mouth. 

“You better not waste anything.” He growls.

You follow his orders, and sit back on your heels again, waiting for his next instructions.

“Hands.” He commands.

He mutters more words, and shackles your hands together with his magic. He experimentally tugs on the magic, and satisfied with the results, he smiles.

Aether stands up and yanks you upwards to your feet. He practically drags you over to his bed and throws you onto it. He fastens your arms above your head, and completely takes off his pants. He stands at the foot of the bed and sighs.

“Ever since I saw you headbutt Fire in the nose, I knew you had to be mine.”

He spreads your legs and crawls on top of you

“Almost every week surrounding the full moon since then, I’ve imagined this night. What it would feel like to finally have you in my bed. What it would feel like to finally fuck you properly.” 

You gasp as he enters you and you strain against the bindings on your hands in an effort to bring him closer to you.

He laughs and says “Fire is my next door neighbor. He’s probably back from wherever the fuck he goes on nights like this. I wonder if I can get you to scream loud enough for him to hear.”

You laugh with him and say, “I’ll hold you to that.”

He smiles menacingly and says, his voice dripping with sweetness, “What did I tell you at the start of all this my dear sweet prize?”

You loudly swallow and quietly answer, “No chit-chat from me.”

“Exactly,” he growls, “and what did you do?”

“Chit-chat.” You mumble.

His claws dig into your shoulders, and you yelp in pain. He leans down to the shoulder he hasn’t bitten yet and bites it. Slowly increasing the strength of his bite until he draws blood. You scream in pain as his teeth break your skin. He licks at the wound he caused and moans.

“Fire was right.” He conceded, “Your blood really does hit the spot. Have you learned your lesson now my dear?”

You nod. “Yes, Aether, I have.”

“It makes me so happy when I successfully teach something.” He smiles and begins to thrust into you.

With every thrust, you feel yourself climbing up closer to the peak. Aether leans his head down and plays with your nipple with his long tongue and slowly licks upward to your mouth. He bites your lower lip and you beg him to kiss you, just like he did in the forest at the beginning of the night. He happily obliges. Everywhere his tongue touches in your mouth feels electrified and your own tongue goes numb from the shock. His hands slide down to your chest and play with your breasts as you both approach the climax. He pulls back from the kiss with a grunt.

“Now’s your time to shine sweetheart.” He groans. And you both orgasm together. You screaming out Aether’s name, and Aether groaning in your ear. 

Aether releases the magic chaining your hands and you embrace him, kissing his forehead.

You hear a muffled, inhuman roar, and the sound of breaking furniture coming from the next room over.

You and Aether laugh.

“Another round please?” You ask.

Aether wolfishly smiles, “Of course.”

* * *

 

You are woken up by the sound of loud knocking at Aether’s door. 

Aether quietly murmurs in your ear “I’ll get it.” And carefully extracts himself from the tangle of your legs. 

He quickly puts on some pants and opens the door.

Sister Imperator is standing at the door with her arms crossed, and Fire is standing behind her with the biggest shit-eating grin you’ve ever seen.

“Ah! Uh, Sister Imperator! Didn’t expect to see you here today!” Aether nervously stammered out. 

“Where is she?” Was the only thing she asked.

“Right here,” Aether pointed to you, sitting up in the bed with a sheet covering your chest.

“Leave us.” She said to Aether.

He saluted and left the room to stand with Fire. Sister Imperator shut the door and marched over to you.

“Stand up if you can. I need to look for something.” 

You wobble to your feet and wince. Walking is quite difficult this morning and you lean on the headboard for support.

Your body is absolutely covered in bruises and minor cuts. Sister Imperator ignores these however, and circles you like a hawk. Her eyes focus on your lower back, the base of your spine to be precise.

She breathes a sigh of relief. “Oh thank satan he’s claimed you.”

“You mean you aren’t angry?”

“I’m plenty angry, you were out past curfew, and you told me an outright lie. But I’m not angry over this.”

Her face softened as she rolled up her sleeve. What looks branded into her left shoulder is the Grucifix and the alchemical symbol of brimstone.

“All of the demons do this. They find someone they attach to, and claim them. And no other demon can touch them if the demon has malicious or sexual intentions. So it’s somewhat a blessing or a curse, depending on how you look at it. For you, I think it’s a blessing, judging by Fire’s attitude when he told me this morning that Aether had kidnapped you and was doing unspeakable things to you last night. I’m glad to see that he was lying.”

“So the other ghouls have claimed people as well?”

Sister Imperator shook her head. “No, the only ghoul that has done this has been Aether.”

“Then I’m  _ not  _ going to get punished?”

“For this? No. For being out past curfew? Yes. But I think that can wait until you are recovered.

“Since you have that mark now, the curfew doesn’t apply to you, but only if it’s to see to Aether’s needs during the moonrise.”

You nod your head and collapse back down on the bed. 

“See you tomorrow, 8:30 sharp.” Sister Imperator marches back to the door and opens it to find Aether choking Fire out against the wall.

“Aether!” Sister Imperator snaps, “Get a hold of yourself. You are dismissed.”

Aether begrudgingly stops choking Fire and returns to you.

“Well,” You sheepishly smile up at him, “We’re going to be seeing each other a lot more often now.”

He sits down next to you and pulls you into a hug. 

“Yeah, I know.”


End file.
